<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Echo! by BHanchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258753">Happy Birthday, Echo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHanchen/pseuds/BHanchen'>BHanchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHanchen/pseuds/BHanchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of Echo's first birthday, and his birthday now at the monastery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo Zane &amp; Dr. Julien, Echo Zane &amp; Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Echo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Echo's Birthday 2020" event on Tumblr. Thought I'd write something a little more on the lighter side :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hans had managed to keep track of the days as they went past, trapped in this lighthouse prison. Fortunately the Skulkin had given him a basic calendar - albeit it being for deadlines he had to meet. On the calendar, the square for the 14th of July, was a smudged fingerprint. If Samukai or any of the others were to have come by, it would just be another oil fingerprint. But to Hans, it was a special date. </p><p>That calendar meant a whole lot more now that it wasn't just him in the lighthouse. While focusing on the tiny oven he had, he kept an eye out for the Leviathan, and an ear out for the Skulkin.</p><p>"What are you working on, Father?" a voice asked from the ceiling, causing the old scientist to jump.</p><p>"Zane! Oh, you scared me…"</p><p>A copper-y android was squatting upside down on the ceiling, smiling down at Hans. He was in a position he knew the strange creature outside wouldn't see him. </p><p>"I apologise. That wasn't my intention. I just thought you could use some company; you were talking to me a lot earlier today. Isn't it a little early for dinner? The sun is still up."</p><p>"Oh, that's not dinner in the oven, Zane… come down from there in case you fall…"</p><p>The android complied, and walked down the wall and stood by his creator. He was noticeably smaller than the real - no, the <em> first </em> Zane. Hans mentally scolded himself for thinking that again. </p><p>"If it's not your dinner, what is it? What kind of weapon or material could be made in an oven?"</p><p>Hans smiled.</p><p>"It's not anything like that. It's for you, Zane. I… don't have enough ingredients to make you a traditional cake, but…" He walked over to the oven, checking it before turning it off and pulling out what was inside - a single, large cupcake. "I did have enough to make you this."</p><p>Zane looked at the cupcake in slight confusion. "But Father, I do not require food. What is cake for? And why for me…?"</p><p>"Well… it's your birthday, Zane."</p><p>"Birthday?"</p><p>"Yes; for humans, it marks the day of the year we were born. For you, that is essentially when you were finished being built, and turned on. Which was…?"</p><p>"Three hundred and sixty five days ago. One year."</p><p>"Exactly. So… happy birthday, Zane. I hope one day you can get more than a measly cupcake. Oh, I did also find a lovely shell on the beach for your collection. One day I hope I can get you better presents."</p><p>"It's okay, Father, I love it! Thank you!" Zane said with a smile.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like to do today? The Skulkin don't have to know I didn't do anything for them today. Today is all about you."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hans nodded his head. "Can you please read to me?"</p><p>"But I do that every other day…?"</p><p>"I know… but I enjoy it… unless-"</p><p>Hans smiled at him. "Alright then. Pick a book, I'll make some icing for this cupcake."</p><p>He wasn't ready to wake up from the memory. That was one of the best days of his life, until…</p><p>"Good morning, Echo. Happy birthday."</p><p>No longer known as Zane, no longer in the lighthouse, now known as Echo, the android sat up, opening his eyes to see someone who looked almost exactly like him but made of titanium smiling at him, holding some breakfast on a tray. His older brother, the original Zane.</p><p>"Thank you, Zane."</p><p>He looked at the spread his brother had prepared for him; homemade chocolate chip waffles and some apple juice. It might seem simple, but he appreciated the length Zane went to for him to have a good day, just like their father had, before he left, before he passed.</p><p>Perhaps it was the guilt Zane felt at not believing Hans when he said "Zane is still at the lighthouse" when his memory was going, but maybe it was pure care. Or a mix of the two. Echo paid no mind; he was glad to be not alone again. His body had been reinforced so he didn't fall apart as much and his rust was taken care of. Perhaps one day he'd accept the offer of a new body, but for now, the thought of the transfer scared him. </p><p>He and Zane made idle chit chat while Zane sat by his side in their shared room. When Echo had finished, Zane pulled out a neatly wrapped box. Inside was an orange knitted sweater, with a ring of sunflowers around the middle. Two things Echo loved in one. He hugged Zane tightly with a bright smile. </p><p>Soon there was a knock on the door. Zane opened it, and Wu and Misako entered. They each gave Echo a neatly wrapped present; an adventure book from Wu, just like the ones he'd loved to read with his father, and a book on recent history, especially the Ninja's feats, from Misako. He'd wanted something like that for ages. His brother was in a book!</p><p>It had been a few years since Echo had started living with the Ninja, and he was still adjusting. Especially to the birthday thing, since that only happened once a year. The rest of the day went by with the other residents of the monastery giving him gifts - the chicken must have even realised it was a special day, because she finally let Echo pet her. He was ecstatic, this was a great day!</p><p>When he'd been able to spend time by himself before dinner, he was looking through the book from Misako, sitting on the side of his bed nearest the dresser, where the two Nindroids had a photo of their father. He read aloud all the parts of the book that mentioned Zane, knowing Dr. Julien would be proud of him as well as Echo was. </p><p>"Hey Echo! Dinner time!" Jay called, knocking on the door. </p><p>Zane had been working for hours in the kitchen. Tonight's dinner was one of Echo's favourite things, lasagna. Everyone was talking and laughing. Echo felt happy. His birthdays had come far since his first one. He was grateful to have such wonderful family and friends. If only Dr. Julien could be here, see him have the birthdays he'd hoped for.</p><p>Once the dinner plates and cutlery had been cleared away by Pixal and Cole, the lights in the dining room were turned off, and Zane walked into the room, holding a large chocolate cake with candles lit. The room was filled with everyone singing Happy Birthday, cheers and smiles. Having no breath, Jay blew out the candles once Echo indicated he'd made his wish.</p><p>That night, Zane read the adventure book to Echo. Just like he did each year. A few chapters in, Echo began to fall asleep. Just before he did, he cast a smile to their father's photograph, and thought about his wish. Every year's wish.</p><p>To have a good birthday next year. For each birthday to be as special as his first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>